Are We There Yet?
by redandyellowmarshandmellow
Summary: Last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week. We're driving!" Castiel and Dean's journey in the car to Waterville, Maine. Hour by hour in one shot chapters. Set in season 5 episode 3. Read and Review and you're Epic! :
1. Hour 1

Disclaimer - I don't own a thing!

_-"Woah, last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week. We're driving!"_

Are We There Yet?

_Hour 1_

At first Dean had thought this would be a good thing. He didn't like being on the road alone all that much anyway and with Sam out of the picture for the time being, maybe even permanently, it'd be nice to have some company. Even if that company was in the form of a permanently dead pan angel of the lord. He slumped his shoulders a little and cast a surreptitious sideways glance at the dishevelled figure staring straight ahead through the front windscreen. The dishevelled figure that had been sat exactly like that for the past 40 minutes. His jaw was set in a hard line, as was his mouth, the perfect symmetry of his features almost spoiled by the mess of dark hair and his lopsided tie. Dean breathed out heavily and reached forward, pushing a series of buttons on the tape deck and pushing in the Metallica 'Ride the Lightening' tape he'd had for years, the music cutting in just at the end of the acoustic intro in time for the thrumming electric guitar and drums in 'Fight Fire With Fire'. Dean smirked as he watched Cass out of the corner of his eyes, physically jump at the sudden sound and proceed to eye the tape deck with vigilant suspicion. His suspicion slowly dissipated and reformed into disapproval as the guitar got heavier and the lyrics more, 'inappropriate'. Dean gave credit to him though that he set his pale mouth in a harder line if possible, clenching his jaw and keeping his hands clasped to his knees as the music faded out and into the harsh electric riff of 'Ride the Lightening'.

It was 15 minutes later that Castiel finally snapped. The pokerface he'd kept before finally slipped and he turned his head sharply to Dean who was singing out the second verse of 'Trapped Under Ice'.

"Dean," came the rough voice as the eldest Winchester slapped out a drum solo on the steering wheel. Dean didn't seem to have heard him, so Castiel tried again a little louder this time.

"Dean I would appreciate it if you turned that off."

"Sorry, I can't hear you Cas. The music's too loud." Dean practically yelled back.

The angel looked at him for a moment and Dean cursed himself for shifting under the heavy gaze. He loved to wind Castiel up, but couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable under Cas' signature intense stare he often referred to as 'creepy-eye-sex'. The angel turned back to the radio, inflicting on the tape deck his disapproval, suddenly the radio turned itself over. Static filled the car for about five seconds and was then replaced with a chorus of young voices singing out songs of praise. Dean had no doubt Cas was working his angel mojo party tricks and immediately found himself weighing up the chances of survival if he threw himself out of the car now._ 'Doing 65 on a dirt gravel road, it's not looking good…' _But even those odds seemed healthy as Cas bowed his head and hummed along to the hymn.

'_My God, my Father, while I stray _

_far from my home, on life's rough way,_

_O teach me from my heart to say,_

_Thy will be done…'_

Dean flicked his eyes to Castiel, noting his chin jut out as his voice strained to reach the higher notes, humming the simple tune his eyes closed and he leaned his head back. Listening to the lyrics Dean understood the parallel to the angels situation. So Dean decided to suck it this once, gritting his teeth through the entire hymn. And the next one. And the one after that.

One hour later Dean knew it was gonna be a long drive.

_- To be continued..._

* * *

_Note - Hope you like! Random drabble that's been on my mind for a while, I'm sticking to short stories for now until I get all inspired for my longer fictions. Should be updating this soon with a new little drabble for every hour of the journey, and I already have a few ideas. _

_Reviews sure make me mightily happy! :)_


	2. Hour 2

Disclaimer - I don't own a thing!

_-"Woah, last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week. We're driving!"_

Are We There Yet?

_Hour 2_

The drive had resorted back to silence for the past 20 minutes but something had been bothering Dean. The Impala was straining to top 50 no matter how much he floored it. He noted a sign at the side of the dusty road depicting a large five-oh in bold black lettering. He watched the needle hover at 50 on the speedometer but never inch over it. He'd never really pay attention to the speed limit while travelling with Sam. Often the time taken to get to a case could cost lives and a lot of the dusty back roads they took remained deserted; Moving at 60 at least, usually averaging more, shaved significant time of their driving.

And he did love to hear his baby roar.

He cast a sideways glance at Cass who was looking everywhere except for the dashboard. Clearly behind it.

"Are you doing this?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice level. Mess with him, yeah, but no one touched his baby. Castiel cleared his throat.

"I told you, this method of transportation is slow, uncomfortable and more dangerous. If you insist on hurtling across treacherous roads in this…" he gestured around him, searching for an appropriate word, "'Junk-bucket', then I'm going to ensure you do it safely. You're human civilization's best hope and no good if you die in this thing!"

"Wait a minute, hold the phone." Dean said, his voice rising,

"Phone? I'm not holding a.." Castiel started, confused frown etched into his features. Dean just held up a hand.

"Did you, just call my baby a…" Dean swallowed, trying to comprehend the word just long enough to be able to say it. "a… 'Junk-bucket'?" Castiel nodded once.

"I believe that is the word that I used, yes." Dean clenched his fists around the wheel, knuckles turning a pale shade. He remembered briefly when he'd taken a swing at Castiel in heaven, his face had been like steel, about breaking his hand with the force that resisted his blow. For the second time in as many hours he found himself weighing up the imminent pain that would come hand in hand with inexplicable relief, and whether it was worth it.

He decided on the verbal threat instead.

"Yeah, Cass. Call her that again and I will throw you out of her."

Castiel blinked once, puzzled over the relationship Dean held with this car. He treated the sculpted metal better than most of the women he picked up in bars, scratch that, _all_ of them. He could swear Dean was caressing the steering wheel, and although he realised Dean may well follow through on his threat, he also knew that the Winchester knew full well the angel would just teleport out of there if he tried.

Either way, he shrugged, a gesture he'd picked up in the time spent among humans, catching Dean's eye and flicking a hand in the direction of his left shoulder making him flinch.

"You should be wearing your seatbelt." He stated shortly as the black band wormed its way over Dean's broad chest settling in the holder by his right hip in less than a second.

Dean gritted his teeth, stomped on the gas pedal and trundled forward at a measly fifty miles and hour.

_- To be continued..._

* * *

_Note - Hour 2. I like this one as I reckon Cass would do just that and not quite get the Impala fetish. Hope you guys liked. Hopefully another update this weekend!_

_Reviews sure make me mightily happy! :)_


	3. Hour 3

Disclaimer - Don't own a thing!

"_Woah, last time you zapped me some place I didn't poop for a week. We're driving!"_

Are We There Yet?

_Hour 3_

"Cas, give me an hour." Dean said plainly. Wrenching open the side door and leaving the angel staring after him from the passenger seat. He stood up, finding himself nose to nose with that same face. God, he loathed that teleporting thing. He turned away from the penetrating gaze and stole a glance at the now empty passenger seat as he opened the back door of the Impala and settled sideways on the leather, his legs still planted on the gravel of the road. "I barely slept last night, I just need to catch up if I'm going to avoid wrapping us round a tree."

"Dean, we need to leave. I have gone along with your foolish and altogether ineffective method of travel, but this is quite simply a waste of valuable time…" Castiel trailed off, interrupted by a far away snore from a 'dead to the world' Winchester. For a few minute he stood there, completely motionless. Dean had always been amazed at how Angels could just stand and occupy space, without moving with ticks and fidgets constantly distorting the frozen stance like humans. Although he did feel his eyes flick to the steering wheel of the Impala, and then towards the road. Impulsively, without anymore thought or questions as to what he was about to do, he resolved to operate the machine himself. How hard could it be?

He leant forwards gently taking a hold of Dean's legs that were still hanging out of the open door. He eased him into the back seat just as the thirty year old began to stir.

"Cas, what are you…?" he mumbled, only to be shushed by the Angel, who then touched two fingers to his temple, sending Dean back into the world of sleep. He slowly shut the door and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Well, here goes…" Castiel began to mutter, but stopped, forgetting the rest of the saying, and slightly puzzling himself at its meaning. He gave another shrug as he started the engine.

Dean's eyes drifted open, darting up and meeting the roof of the impala and the rear window. He immediately realised that something wasn't right, he could hear the engine running. And the sky outside the rear window was rushing by, swept across occasionally by a lone tree or highway sign. Realisation hit like a flying brick and Dean sat bolt upright. The world outside was hurtling by, which was such an amazing contrast to the stillness of the driver of the car. Dean readjusted himself so he could see Castiel's reflection in the main mirror. The angel, in a word, could only be described as looking utterly petrified.

"Cas! What the hell? Stop the car!"

"I can't Dean."

"Can't or won't?" Dean replied sharply, his voice rising angrily.

"Can't! I don't know how to stop it!" They were both positively shouting now, flying down the highway at around 90, it was interesting how the speed limit wasn't an issue now.

"Middle pedal!" Dean yelled.

The car stopped almost instantly, and for a second everything was still before Dean was thrown forward. In that moment he realised he should have been more specific with his instruction, Cas having kicked his foot down onto the brake with enough force to put his foot through the floor. Cas rocked forward then the seatbelt slammed him back into the drivers seat, as Dean flew into the back of the passenger seat with enough force to break his arm. The car stalled and the engine made a guttural choke before shutting off completely.

"Son of a bitch" he muttered, kicking open the side door and stalking round to the front where Castiel sat frozen in the drivers seat. "Get in the back." he said as calmly as he could manage.

"Dean, I'm…"

"Don't even say it. Get in the back" he repeated like he was talking to a petulant child. Castiel clambered rather ungracefully out of the driver's seat and wandered round to the back, where he sat down in slience, hands in his lap. Dean sat himself in the front seat and rested his temple to the steering wheel. He had a headache, he was still tired, angry but also feeling guilty about yelling at his friend. His arm was hurting like a bitch. This driving trip wasn't really turning out as he'd planned.

_- To be continued..._

* * *

Note, - yes an update on this is long overdue, and I like the way I can just keep adding to this fic. Hope you enjoy this silly Cas drabbling. Keep your eyes out for a new update, maybe in the next week... :)

Love Y'all reviews make me *Squee* like a proper fangirl.


End file.
